


【天牛】失眠夜

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *天童×牛島*有電愛內容*可能OOC
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 3





	【天牛】失眠夜

**Author's Note:**

> *天童×牛島  
> *有電愛內容  
> *可能OOC

下午真不該多貪那杯咖啡。

那是店裡的咖啡師研發的新口味，他在微苦帶酸的咖啡裡頭加了幾片香橙提出水果清香，整杯飲品順口不少，連討厭咖啡苦味的天童也多喝了一杯，導致現在十分後悔。現在是半夜兩點，咖啡因作祟讓天童躺在床上翻來覆去超過三小時了，還是一點睡意也沒有。

他無奈地抓起手機想找些舒眠音樂一類的，嘗試放鬆神經是否能入睡。可是他卻在頭昏腦脹之下點開了與牛島的聊天記錄。

「啊……下意識的嗎？」日本時差比法國快八小時，現在若利那裡大約十點鐘……天童在腦內粗略計算後便連續傳了好幾句訊息。

牛島沒有讀取訊息，也許是沒有注意到或是手機不在身邊等情況，天童有些失落。正在腦中吐嘈半夜兩點的自己有夠脆弱時，眼睜睜地看著螢幕上的訊息瞬間顯示已讀，幾秒鐘後便接到來自男友的視訊電話。

第一眼，看到的就是牛島從死亡角度拍攝的下巴，天童直接笑噴，因為還躺在床上而險些被口水嗆到，他連忙坐起來，調整枕頭的角度好讓自己能舒適地半躺著，「若利——這樣根本看不到你啊！把手機鏡頭對準臉啦！」語畢，鏡頭視角便隨之晃動，一陣混亂後總算是完整映出牛島的臉，「這樣嗎？」

「你為什麼還沒睡？」牛島調整好鏡頭後便開門見山地詢問。天童語帶慵懶地說喝了咖啡睡不著，要牛島有空的話陪他聊會天。牛島低聲說辛苦你了，接著畫面中出現一隻手，作勢撫摸著天童的臉。讓他忍不住笑著吐嘈：「若利是不是忘了我們碰不到啊？雖然動作超暖心的！」

「我知道，但就是想摸你。」牛島的動作並未停下，只面露微笑地說。那道失真的聲線和觸不到的愛撫，卻讓天童的心在孤寂的夜中獲得暖意，他輕舒一口氣說我也想。

「若利，來做吧？」

天童指示牛島將手機架好，他們好不容易才找到能照全身體的角度，雖然花費了一段時間，但彼此都有些慾求不滿，兩人很快便進入狀態。此時牛島的上衣已經捲至鎖骨，被豐滿的胸肌撐起不落下來，乳頭在自行撫摸與搓揉下已經立起。

天童盯著螢幕裡閉著眼玩弄自己胸前的牛島，右手探入睡褲中撫摸半勃的性器，同時對牛島說：「若利很喜歡玩胸部呢，每次我碰你的時候都會發出好可愛的聲音……但是若利的下面已經硬了，不想摸嗎？我很想看哦！」

牛島睜開眼睛，從手機裡讀到男友渴求的眼神，便輕輕點頭，聽話地將運動短褲連同內褲褪至膝蓋，左手握住雙腿間挺立的性器開始套弄。

螢幕上的男友臉頰泛著紅暈，眼神迷離的模樣惹得天童忍不住伸舌舔潤乾燥的唇，下身已經硬得發疼。他吹了一聲口哨，嘴上帶愉悅、遊刃有餘般的語氣調侃，「若利的東西一如既往的大啊！從這個角度看又更雄偉了呢——」

透過電波傳遞而有些微失真的聲音讓牛島想起每次做完的隔日清晨，天童剛醒來時的聲線就像這樣帶著點沙啞，慵懶又性感。想到這裡，牛島就難耐地輕哼一聲，不自覺地加快手上動作，另一手又悄悄覆上胸口，模彷著天童曾對他做的那樣。

「興奮起來了嗎？我也是哦！」天童不落任何細節地將牛島的小動作納入眼中，語帶笑意地說。他圈起手指收緊，試圖營造牛島體內那緊緻的觸感，只是自慰與擁抱戀人終究是有差距。

天童瞇起眼，湊近鏡頭，伸出舌頭舔弄左手食指與中指，沒一會指尖上便濕濡的。他這會還沒滿足，逕自深入口腔中抽送起來，故意發出陣陣吸吮手指和攪動唾液的水聲。

此刻他們相隔幾千公里，明明觸摸不到，牛島卻覺得眼前的畫面、那些水聲和低啞的呻吟，喚起了他腦中的記憶進而對身體產生聯動，彷彿天童那濕熱的口腔與灼熱的吐息真實上演。

當他們很青澀、做個愛都害羞得全身發顫的時候，他就知道天童最喜歡用嘴給予刺激，簡單的吻或是觸及口腔的深吻，用唇舌代替指尖在身上遊走，亦或是更加瘋狂的。對天童來說口腔與舌都算是性器的一種。他喜歡戀人的一部份探入口中的觸感，無論是舌、手指，還是性器，通通歡迎。

牛島的腦袋無法冷靜，那張俊俏的臉儼然失去平日的淡然，睜大雙眼盯著天童誘惑的神情，他從面頰上紅到耳根，連手上動作都停了下來。

天童對牛島的反應感到十分滿意。他緩緩抽出手指，仰起臉，將指尖上透明的唾液順著下巴線條抹在喉結處，一邊問：「若利，為什麼不繼續？專注一點不要分心啊——」這時牛島才如夢初醒地望著天童說抱歉，左手也重新擺弄起性器。

「想要我舔你嗎？」天童笑出聲，飽滿情慾的聲音比平時低了幾度，「若利也喜歡的吧？被我舔前面的時候、還有射在我嘴裡的時候，都會發出很可愛的聲音……超級色情的哦！」他面不改色地說著這些話，同時也撫弄著下身。動作、聲音、神態，天童的一切都將牛島逼得大腦混亂、意亂情迷。

「若利，平常有自己來嗎？」天童忽然問道。牛島愣了一秒，下意識回：「有。」  
他又接著問，「想著我嗎？」

「嗯……想著你，會很、很舒服。」牛島抬眼望了天童一眼，半是喘氣半是呻吟地回答。這一瞬差點讓天童忍不住洩出來。

啊——真可愛。  
天童愉悅地拉著長音稱讚，心想著要讓牛島展露更多誘人的一面，於是便柔聲問他：「那有自己碰後面嗎？」  
「……沒有。」  
「那來試試吧！潤滑劑還有剩吧？」天童語氣輕快地說。看著螢幕裡的牛島直起身，朝鏡頭這邊靠近——潤滑劑正好放在架著手機的櫃子裡。牛島那身輕薄的上衣隨著動作滑落下來，正好蓋住了腿根，再加上挺立的性器抵著衣物勾起的弧度，顯得既清純又色情。

牛島雙腿呈M字形張開，一手撫著陰莖，一手藉著潤滑劑探入後穴抽送著，喉間溢出悶哼。  
「啊、嗯……天童、天童……」天童正對著眼前的美景喘著粗氣，發現牛島喚他的樣子有些怪異，只見牛島將手指更往裡去，卻緊皺著眉頭。

「怎麼了，若利？會痛嗎？」  
「不會，但是……也不舒服。」牛島抬眼越過鏡頭望著天童，眼神迷離，他挺起腰，慰藉著自己的手卻加快了速度，一邊說：「天童，想要你……啊、嗯……你給的——更舒服。」

腦內一片空白，待天童回過神來，才發現自己已經射了。  
「啊啊……都是若利太可愛才害我這麼快就洩了。」他把手掌舉起來伸到鏡頭前，讓牛島看清沾染在指間的白濁液體，感嘆地說。而牛島持續動作著，突然渾身一顫，喉間溢出高昂的呻吟。天童立刻發現他的異樣，輕笑著問：「若利——碰到舒服的地方了嗎？」

牛島點著頭說，大概是。  
天童便以哄騙般的語氣引導著牛島，令遠在一方的男友在雙重快感下釋放出來，他愉悅地瞇著眼笑起來，說：「最後有舒服地出來真是太好了，若利很努力了哦！又可愛又迷人。」

「是嗎？」牛島低頭看著濺在衣服上的液體，喘息著說：「感覺不太一樣。」  
「畢竟是第一次自己來嘛！以後多試試就好了——」  
「可是，這樣會很想和你做。」

「若利……說這種話太犯規了吧？」天童愣了一下，在理解牛島的意思後扶著額無奈地說。  
「犯規？我沒有。」

啊——有時候真是拿天然沒轍！  
天童在心裡大吼著，可是又覺得這樣的牛島惹人喜歡，心情十分復雜。

在彼此粗略清理完身上黏膩的各種液體後，兩人又面對面聊起來，順道一提是穿著衣服的。  
「若利，下次什麼時候可以見面啊？我這邊要等最近參加展覽結束才行——」  
「下個月，我會去趟波蘭，那邊有球隊邀請我。」  
「誒！已經確定了嗎？下個賽季要轉會到波蘭？」  
「還沒，只是先去參觀。」  
「哇——不愧是若利！你要把那些外國人隊員打得落花流水唷！」  
「……真的加入的話，隊友也是外國人。」  
天童大笑著說：「的確是呢！」

「如果行程沒有耽誤的話，有兩天的空閒時間，可以去見你。」牛島等他停下笑聲才開口道，於是又見戀人勾起唇角再次展露笑容。  
「那真是期待呢——」


End file.
